Grand Frère
by Picotti
Summary: Bill est l'aîné des enfants Weasley et s'il est proches de ses frères, c'est avec sa soeur qu'il entretiens la relation la plus étroite. Et pourtant, quand on a dix ans de différence, ce n'est pas toujours évident.
1. La nouvelle venue

_Cette fic est dédiée à Ambroisine, en remerciement pour ses reviews._

**CHAPITRE 1 : La nouvelle venue**

Le jour où Ginnevra Weasley vit le jour, Bill, âgé de onze ans, presque douze, ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Penché sur le berceau de cette petite chose rose qui dormait paisiblement, il était comme figé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait rendre visite à sa mère à la maternité de Sainte Mangouste. La première fois, pour la naissance de Charlie, il était encore très jeune et il ne s'en souvenait pas bien. D'après ses parents, il avait demandé pourquoi il était si petit et quand il pourrait jouer avec lui. En fait, il se rappelait surtout de la première fois où il avait vu Percy. Il avait été très impressionné par ce petit gars qui lui avait retourné un regard interrogatif. Les jumeaux, ça avait été quelque chose aussi. Naïvement, Bill avait demandé comment sa maman avait pu avoir deux bébés dans son ventre sans qu'ils ne se disputent pour avoir de la place. Et ensuite était venu Ron qui avait pleuré sans arrêt et lui avait vraiment cassé les oreilles.

« Alors William, demanda la guérisseuse en se penchant vers lui. Est-ce que tu es content d'avoir une petite sœur ? »

Bill fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Allons, tu as déjà plusieurs frères. Une petite sœur, ça te changera. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

_ Peut-être. »

Il reporta son regard sur la petite fille dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés. Est-ce que ce serait vraiment différent de ses frères ? Bill s'entendait très bien avec Charlie mais il avait des rapports différents avec les autres. Il se disputait souvent avec Percy. Fred et George étaient déjà trop petits par rapport à lui et ils faisaient tout le temps des bêtises. Quant à Ron, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il savait dire c'était « papa » « maman » et « purée » et Bill faisait toujours la tête lorsqu'il devait s'occuper de lui. Il n'était pas très intéressant. Une petite sœur, est-ce que ce serait vraiment différent ?

Son père lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

« C'est toi le plus grand, Billy. C'est sur toi que vont reposer toutes les responsabilités de la famille. »

Cette simple déclaration lui fit peur. Bill, âgé de onze ans, n'avait pas du tout envie d'être responsable de toute la fratrie. Et pourtant, il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ces quelques mots que son père lui avait énoncé ce jour-là, dans la chambre du service de maternité de Sainte Mangouste. Il s'en souvint à chaque moment important ou à chaque coup dur qui martela l'histoire de la famille Weasley. Il s'en souvint et agit en conséquence. Responsable. Il était responsable de ses frères et de sa sœur parce que le destin avait voulu qu'il soit l'aîné.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était une autre paire de manches et Bill faisait la moue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la responsabilité devait lui incomber alors que son père était bien plus âgé que lui.

Arthur éclata de rire.

« Tu verras. Un jour tu seras content de t'occuper d'eux.

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Et puis il n'en avait pas envie du tout surtout. Il reporta son regard sur l'enfant nouveau-né qui ouvrait les yeux. Elle fit quelques grimaces, bâilla et agita les mains. Bill avait envie de rire devant ses mimiques. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le berceau après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Percy, Fred, George et Ron avaient été déposés chez la tante Muriel pour l'après-midi. Seul Charlie était là et, craignant d'être parmi les trop grands pour être encore aimé de ses parents, il se serrait dans les bras de sa mère.

« J'avais pas besoin d'une petite sœur, tu sais ? murmura Bill. Alors t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. »

La petite ne répondit pas, bien entendu, mais il aurait tout de même bien aimé savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête de tout petit enfant, ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Si tant était qu'elle puisse penser. Si ça se trouvait, les bébés n'avaient pas d'âme. Ouais, c'était certainement ça. Elle était encore trop petite pour pouvoir penser. Peut-être n'était-elle même pas réelle d'ailleurs.

Comme mû par le besoin de s'assurer que la présence de la petite fille n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, Bill avança la main pour lui toucher la joue. Sa peau était toute douce.

Ginny lui attrapa l'index et se mit à serrer. Bill écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Récupérer sa main brusquement ou au contraire la laisser faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

La guérisseuse, qui venait tout juste de terminer les soins de Molly, éclata de rire en voyant tout à coup l'air paniqué de Bill.

« Eh bien, William, s'écria-t-elle, je crois que ta petite sœur a déjà un faible pour toi. »

Il reporta son attention sur elle, perplexe. L'enfant s'était rendormie, paisiblement, tenant sa main contre sa joue, serrée dans son petit poing. Ses paupières s'étaient refermés sur ses yeux, elle avait l'air tellement sereine, tellement sûre d'elle. Non, le bébés pensaient et se faisaient leurs opinions. Bill en était sûr maintenant.

Il décida de laissa sa sœur garder sa main même s'il avait très envie de la récupérer.


	2. De cris et de Quidditch

**CHAPITRE 2 : De cris et de Quidditch**

« Bill ! Occupe-toi de ta sœur, tu veux ? »

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré. Assis sur son lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Charlie, Bill était en train d'expliquer à ce dernier une manœuvre de Quidditch qui lui semblait terriblement compliquée. Coupé dans son élan, il fit la moue et fut encore plus en colère lorsque Percy, âgé de six ans, fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Bill ! Maman dit que tu dois aller t'occuper de Ginny parce qu'elle est occupée avec Fred et George qui ont essayé de faire manger un gnome à Ron ! »

Si Bill avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était bien que Percy, avec ses grosses lunettes et ses cheveux bien peignés, vienne lui faire remarquer que leur mère lui avait donné un ordre. Pris d'un accès de colère, et pour la plus grande joie de Charlie qui éclata de rire, il lui lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, soit l'une de ses chaussures qui alla tapa sur le montant de la porte. Percy prit ses jambes à son cou en hurlant.

« Maman ! »

Mais Bill savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir à sa mère. Depuis l'hiver dernier lorsqu'un dénommé James et une certaine Lily avaient été tués par il ne savait qui, sa mère semblait particulièrement perturbée et sa patience avait pris un sacré coup. Alors dans un soupir, il descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite sœur. Debout dans ses berceau, la fillette, âgée d'à peine un an, hurlait à en perdre le souffle. Son petit visage était rouge de larmes et de cris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? » gronda Bill.

La petite tendit les mains vers lui.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, je ne vais certainement pas te prendre dans mes bras. »

Il se pencha sur le berceau pour récupérer la tétine que la petite avait laissé tomber. Elle s'agrippa à son bras mais il se dégagea d'un geste. La tétine était pleine de salive et il grimaça.

« Berk ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi sale ? »

Ginny répondit en hurlant de plus belle. Ses cris étaient tellement aigus que Bill avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient éclater. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce qu'il y avait à Sainte Mangouste un service dans lequel les gens pouvaient se rendre pour faire soigner leurs oreilles à cause des cris des bébés ? Si ça se trouvait, il allait devenir sourd. N'empêche, ses parents seraient bien embêtés. Et puis lui aussi par la même occasion.

Il fourra la tétine dans la bouche de Ginny mais trop occupée à pleurer, elle la laissa tomber.

« Fais un petit effort, tu veux ? gronda Bill. Je n'ai pas que ça a faire, figure-toi. J'étais en train d'expliquer à Charlie quelque chose de vraiment très important et tu as tout gâché. »

Mais visiblement, le Quidditch n'avait pas l'air de tellement passionné sa petite sœur et Bill se dit que, après tout, c'était normal. Non seulement Ginny n'avait qu'un an mais encore en plus c'était une fille. Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement s'intéresser à des choses aussi passionnantes que le Quidditch. C'était un jeu de garçon après tout. N'est-ce pas ? Il avait certainement raison. D'ailleurs, à Poudlard, l'équipe de Gryffondor était uniquement composée de garçons et le capitaine disait que c'était pour ça qu'ils remportaient si souvent la coupe. Enfin… il avait dit « peut-être » mais Bill était sûr et certain que c'était le sens qu'il avait voulu donner à ses paroles. Et puis, Charlie était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Ceci dit, Charlie était toujours tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Du coup, il se demandait s'il pouvait réellement se fier à son jugement.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le problème. Dans la petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité parce que les rideaux avaient été tirés pour la sieste de Ginny, la fillette continuait de pleurer et de crier aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettait. Et elle tendait toujours les bras vers lui en ouvrant et fermant les mains.

Bill ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Et pour couronner le tout, Percy fit à nouveau son apparition.

« Maman demande pourquoi Ginny pleure toujours. Elle dit que tu dois t'occuper d'elle et que si jamais elle doit monter le faire elle-même tu auras le droit à la punition la plus sévère de toute ta vie. »

Bill se retourna brusquement.

« Fiche le camp cafard ! »

Il se précipita vers lui en grondant de colère, prêt à lui faire avaler ses lunettes par les narines s'il le fallait. Avec un cri de frayeur, Percy se jeta dans les escaliers, manquant de peu de louper une marche et de tout dévaler sur le ventre.

« Mamaaaaaan ! hurla-t-il. Mamaaaaaaaan ! »

Bill était maintenant sur le palier, plutôt content d'avoir fait fuir son cafard de petit frère. Mais dans la chambre derrière lui, Ginny continuait à pleurer et, maintenant, ça lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Charlie arriva à son tour.

« Alors, Bill ? Pourquoi tu es si long ? Je n'ai pas tout compris, moi, à la défense en double blatte.

_ Double batte triple idiot ! »

Est-ce que toute la maison était en train de se liguer contre lui ? Bill entra dans la chambre de sa petite sœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

Elle tendit les mains vers lui à nouveau et, désespéré, il finit par la soulever dans ses bras. Ce fut instantané, le silence tomba dans la chambre et Bill avait l'impression d'avoir soudainement perdu l'ouïe. Ce fut une sensation cependant qu'il trouva drôlement agréable. La fillette appuya sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à sucer son pouce. Bill se demande ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras mais il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps car au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Ginny s'endormit.

Alors un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bill. Au final, c'était juste ça qu'elle voulait, un câlin de son grand frère. S'il l'avait compris plus tôt, ça lui aurait sacrément simplifié la tâche.


	3. Le granit des fées

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le granit des fées**

« Bill ! »

De retour de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, il laissa tomber sa malle au sol et ouvrit grand les bras. Ginny, encore difficilement stable sur ses petites jambes, du haut de ses deux ans à peine, galopa vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Un peu plus loin, Ron, tout juste âgé d'un an de plus que Ginny, fit une moue déçue. Il regarda Charlie qui rentrait lui aussi de sa première année à Poudlard mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.

Ginny, elle, parlait encore et encore, très heureuse de raconter à son grand frère tous les nouveaux mots qu'elle avait appris pendant son absence.

« Quiddiche ! s'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix. Tu zoues au Quiddiche !

_ QuiddiTch, rectifia Bill. Hé, mais t'es presque prête à monter sur un balai ! »

Un large sourire ravi fendit le visage de la petite fille et Bill éclata à nouveau de rire. Il avait beau essayer de faire croire le contraire, sa petite sœur lui avait terriblement manqué depuis les dernières vacances et même s'il savait qu'il allait passer une partie de son été à jouer à des jeux de bébé et à coiffer des poupées, eh bien il en était tout de même heureux.

Evidemment, à Poudlard, il avait soutenu le contraire devant ses amis parce qu'à son avis un joueur de Quidditch comme lui ne pouvait pas passer son été à jouer avec des poupées de chiffon ou avec des licornes qui boitaient parce que Fred et George, les jumeaux âgés de cinq ans, avaient tenté de leur faire faire une course dans les escaliers.

Bill et Charlie étaient fatigués par leur journée de voyage en train. Le Poudlard Express avait beau être très confortable, passer la journée complète assis sur une banquette à peine rembourrée et ne pas pouvoir se lever sous risque de tomber à cause des cahots relevait davantage du défi que de la promenade. Qui plus est, Charlie avait été malade pendant tout le trajet à cause d'une patacitrouille vieille de plusieurs mois qu'il avait tout de même tenu à avaler et Bill avait dû se coltiner son petit frère qui verdissait davantage au fil du temps qui passait.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'abandonner à son sort et disputer quelques parties de bataille explosive, tranquillement, avec ses amis, mais Molly et Arthur avaient été très clairs, il était hors de question que Charlie voyage seul. Bill devait veiller sur lui, il était l'aîné, il était responsable de lui, il devait se montrer sérieux vis-à-vis de lui en l'absence des parents.

Charlie, encore un peu secoué par le train et sa patacitrouille qui lui tournait toujours sur l'estomac, alla s'écraser dans le canapé où Percy, âgé de sept ans, commença à le harceler, lui demandant comment se passaient les cours, s'il avait de bonnes notes, sur quoi portaient ses leçons, est-ce qu'il y avait des élèves responsables d'autres, est-ce que les professeurs acceptaient les cours de soutien…

Et ce jusqu'à ce que Charlie, probablement soûlé par son frère, verdisse d'un coup et ne se lève en catastrophe, courant aussi vite que possible jusqu'aux toilettes dans lesquels Fred et George se dépêchèrent de s'enfermer juste pour voir s'il allait filer dans le jardin et, avec un peu de chance, pour pouvoir le voir vomir sur un gnome. Molly se débattit avec la porte des toilettes que les jumeaux maintenaient fermée, probablement en se suspendant tous les deux à la poignée. Pendant ce temps, Arthur s'occupait de Charlie qui avait fini par vomir sur ses chaussures.

Bill tira sa malle jusqu'au milieu du salon et l'ouvrit. Il fit signe à sa sœur d'approcher. Ginny obéit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose de Poudlard. »

Ses grands yeux de petit enfant étaient fixés sur lui. Curieuse, elle s'approcha tout en tordant entre ses mains un coin de son pyjama rose orné de licornes de toutes les couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il sortit un petit paquet qu'il avait soigneusement emballé dans ses robes pour éviter qu'il ne s'abîme. Délicatement, il retira le t-shirt dans lequel et il l'avait enroulé et en sortit une petite pierre d'un noir brillant. Elle représentait une licorne, l'animal préféré de sa sœur comme beaucoup auraient pu s'en doutait en observant les jouets de celle-ci. Elle était malheureusement un peu bancale et sa corne n'était pas aussi longue que Bill l'aurait voulu mais, dans l'ensemble, il en était plutôt fier.

« Tu l'as faite toi-même ?

_ On avait un atelier d'art manuels le samedi après-midi et on nous a appris à tailler le granit des fées. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas si géniale que j'aurais voulu mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. »

La fillette ouvrait de grands yeux et sa bouche formait un O admiratif.

« C'est précieux ?

_ Très oui. Ça vaut très cher. »

En réalité Bill n'en était pas sûr mais il n'allait tout de même pas dire à sa sœur qu'il était peut-être en train de lui offrir quelque chose qui ne valait absolument rien. Elle avait beau n'avoir que deux ans, ce n'était pas la peine de la prendre pour une abrutie.

« Et moi ? demanda Ron en s'approchant. Est-ce que tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? »

Bill sourit.

« Maman m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été très sage et que je devrais te ramener un chardon. »

Ron fit la moue et baissa les yeux, contrit.

« Mais je t'ai fait un petit quelque chose à toi aussi. »

Et il tira de sa malle un autre petit paquet, très semblable à celui qu'il venait de déballer pour Ginny. Il contenait un autre granit des fées en forme de balai de course celui-là.

« Vous en prenez soin, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je crois que l'atelier sera supprimé l'année prochaine. Alors je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'en faire d'autre. »

Ron déguerpit avec son balai miniature. Mais Ginny, elle, se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

« C'est toi que t'es le meilleur grand frère du monde. »

Et Bill sourit, parce que c'était la plus belle chose que pouvait lui dire sa petite sœur.


	4. Le chevalier servant

**CHAPITRE 4 : Le chevalier servant**

Ginny pleurait tellement qu'entre chaque sanglots, elle menaçait de s'étouffer. Son adorable petit visage était rouge vif et ses petits poings tellement serrés que ses ongles devaient lui rentrer dans la chair.

A quatorze ans, Bill faisait office de voix d'autorité de la maison, après les parents bien évidemment. Et aujourd'hui, il était fatigué, il avait envie de passer un peu de temps tranquille. La veille, il avait profité des vacances pour aller passer la soirée chez l'un de ses amis. Ils s'étaient couchés très tard.

« Oh ! cria-t-il en passant la tête par la porte de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

A trois ans, Ginny était une petite fille qui ne pleurait presque jamais. Mais là, elle avait l'air presque traumatisée.

« B-Bill ! sanglota-t-elle. F-Fred et G-George ! Ils m'ont volé Pilou ! »

Pilou, c'était son niffleur en peluche qu'elle traînait partout. Bill soupira. Les jumeaux avaient six ans et étaient déjà deux véritables terreur. Il s'accroupit devant sa sœur, sécha ses larmes du pouce.

« Pleure pas princesse, je vais aller le chercher.

_ Sauve Pilou, s'il te plaît. Ils vont lui faire du mal !

_ Je vais pas les laisser faire. »

Ginny avait eu Pilou pour Noël, cadeau d'un oncle qu'ils ne voyaient quasiment jamais et depuis, elle le traînait partout avec elle. Elle lui racontait ses journées bien qu'elle l'eût toujours dans ses bras et agissait comme s'il était vivant ce qui, à ses yeux, était très probablement le cas. Bill comprenait que sa sœur soit réellement attachée à la peluche, c'était quasiment la seule chose de neuf dont elle avait hérité.

Mais le fait que Fred et George l'aient volé tenait davantage de l'acte terroriste que du drame. Les jumeaux avaient six ans et à l'école primaire moldue qu'ils fréquentaient, ils étaient réputés pour être de véritables terreurs. Oh, il n'étaient pas de ces enfants qui menaçaient les autres ou qui passaient leur temps à faire régner leur loi, mais ils étaient constamment en train de faire des plaisanteries en tout genre et certaines, il fallait bien l'avouer, étaient de très mauvais goût. Pour plus de renseignement, se conférer à Percy qui, bien que plus âgé, était leur cible favorite. Il fallait avouer aussi que Percy ne se défendait pas particulièrement et à part crier après sa mère pour qu'elle rendre justice à sa place, il ne faisait absolument rien de plus.

Généralement, Bill s'amusait des blagues des jumeaux. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'en plus d'avoir un sacré culot, ils avaient beaucoup d'imagination, ce qui promettait bien des parties de fou-rire. Mais s'en prendre à Pilou, cette fois, c'était aller trop loin. D'autant que Fred et George ne pouvaient jamais se contenter de s'amuser sans faire des dégâts. Il suffisait de regarder l'état des jouets de Ron pour s'en rendre compte.

Il allait donc devoir venir au secours du pauvre niffleur kidnappé.

Il commença par se rendre dans la chambre des jumeaux mais il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas les y trouver. L'été était particulièrement ensoleillé cette année et pour éviter que les deux terreurs ne fassent des dégâts dans la maison, Molly préférait les envoyer jouer dans le jardin. Bill était convaincu que c'était là qu'il allait les trouver.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Si Pilou avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure, Ginny serait particulièrement triste et ce n'était pas avec ses quelques noises et mornilles qu'il avait de côté qu'il pourrait remplacer la malheureuse victime. Si Fred et George avaient trop abîmé Pilou, il se promit de leur faire passer le reste de l'été en diverses corvées. Il serait impitoyable.

La porte menant au jardin était grande ouverte, laissant entrer dans la maison des flots de soleil. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée par Charlie était particulièrement agréable. L'odeur de l'été selon Bill, l'odeur des moments où l'on pouvait flâner tranquillement au soleil sans être embêté par des devoirs ou des examens. A quatorze ans, Bill n'entendait déjà plus parler que de ses BUSEs et, sincèrement, il enviait tous ses jeunes frères et sœurs de ne pas encore arriver à la pression des premiers examens. Evidemment, il était encore loin du moment où il plancherait sur ses copies mais sa mère, à l'instar de ses professeurs, lui soutenait qu'il devait se préparer dès maintenant. Elle avait cependant ajouté qu'avec ses résultats elle ne se faisait pas tellement de soucis à son sujet. Puis elle avait regardé Charlie de biais et lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer lui aussi sur ses études davantage que sur le Quidditch.

Ceci dit, depuis que son frère avait été accepté dans l'équipe, Bill devait bien s'avouer qu'il était drôlement doué. Ils n'avaient pas perdu un seul match de toute l'année.

Dans le jardin, il entendit les rires des jumeaux bien avant de les repérer. Bill se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il dut enjamber la barrière qui délimitait le terrain et se rendre dans le verger, juste derrière.

Fred et George avaient ligoté Pilou à un arbre et tous deux étaient penchés au-dessus d'une grosse flaque de boue qui ne séchait jamais, même par temps de sécheresse. Ils étaient en train de confectionner de grosses boules de vase. Bill ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en faire. Le pauvre Pilou n'allait plus tarder à être immolé.

Il débarqua en criant. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui subitement et le voyant arriver en courant vers eux, prêt à les jeter dans la boue, ils se levèrent et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, maculant leurs vêtements de vase, ce qui allait très certainement faire plaisir à Molly.

« Si vous touchez encore à Pilou, hurla Bill derrière eux, je vous promets de vous enfermer dans le poulailler jusqu'à la fin de l'été ! »

Et sans perdre de temps, il détacha la malheureuse victime, le secoua pour en faire tomber les quelques fourmis qui avaient décidé de l'explorer et, le tenant fermement, il retourna au Terrier.

Ginny serra sa peluche dans ses bras en pleurant à moitié de joie et de soulagement. Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y consoler le kidnappé à qui il allait certainement falloir un bon moment pour se remettre du traumatisme.

Bill, lui, avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces chevaliers qui avait délivré un innocent. Et cette idée lui plaisait drôlement.


	5. Le badge

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le badge**

« Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ! J'ai été nommé préfet ! »

Bill descendit les escaliers du Terrier en une seule traite. Molly craignit un moment qu'il ne tombe et ne se brise le cou mais il arriva indemne à la dernière marche. Elle ne respira que lorsqu'il y arriva, se rendant alors compte qu'elle avait été en apnée.

« Ton père est au ministère, Bill. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Il eut l'air déçu.

« Mais tu auras amplement l'occasion de lui montrer ça ce soir. Tu as été élu préfet, c'est ça ? »

Immédiatement, la lumière revint dans les yeux de l'aîné des Weasley et un sourire lui fendit les lèvres. Il montra la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Poudlard et surtout le badge argenté qui allait avec. Molly n'en pouvait plus de fierté. L'aîné de ses garçons avait d'excellents résultats à l'école mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les retenues dont il avait écopé étaient amplement méritées.

Percy s'approcha, les yeux ronds comme des gallions.

« Ouah ! souffla-t-il. C'est un vrai ?

_ Bien sûr que non cafard, répondit Fred en riant, il est en carton ! »

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Percy faisait la grimace.

« Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? Juste pour le tenir ? »

Bill le lui passa et les jumeaux se mirent à singer Percy, ce qui ne fit absolument pas rire ce dernier. Mais tout absorbé par son observation, il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Il est trop beau, Bill, dit-il avec de la fascination dans la voix. T'as trop de la chance. Quand j'irai Poudlard, faudra que je sois préfet aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, les jumeaux explosèrent de rire. A n'importe quel autre de ses garçons, Molly aurait dit que la seule façon de pouvoir obtenir un badge de préfet était de travailler dur, d'avoir de bonnes notes et un comportement exemplaire. Mais Percy, âgé de neuf ans, n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses conseils. D'ailleurs, il allait très certainement l'obtenir son badge. A moins que les jumeaux ne finissent par l'embrigader dans leurs bêtises avant la fin de ses études, ce dont elle doutait fortement, il lui semblait évident que le professeur Dumbledore le choisirait pour le rôle.

« Ça veut dire quoi être préfet ? »

Ginny s'avança, Pilou serré contre sa poitrine et les yeux braqués sur Bill.

« Etre préfet, répondit-il, c'est être responsable des autres élèves et faire respecter le règlement.

_ Et tu es sûr que tu es le bon pour ce poste ? »

Charlie, qui venait lui aussi de recevoir sa lettre pour ses fournitures scolaires, sans badge de préfet cependant, affichait un grand sourire moqueur. Bill lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu ne connais pas les autres, répondit-il.

_ Il vaut peut-être mieux pas en effet. Tous des racailles aie ! »

Charlie était bien plus petit que son frère aîné et bien qu'il fut un peu plus large d'épaules, à treize ans, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Il se frotta le biceps.

« En tout cas, dit Molly en coupant court à la conversation, je crois qu'on va pouvoir t'acheter une ou deux nouvelles robes.

_ Oh ! C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Charlie. Moi j'en ai pas des nouvelles robes.

_ Charlie, quand tu seras nommé préfet, tu y auras droit aussi ! En attendant, tu récupèreras celles de Bill. On ira sur le Chemin de Traverse demain après-midi quand votre père sera là. »

Les plus jeune de la famille, c'est-à-dire Fred, George et Ron poussèrent des cris de joie bien que le dernier ne fut pas réellement sûr de savoir pourquoi il était content.

Ginny, elle, continuait de garder les yeux fixés sur Bill.

« Moi je suis bien contente que tu sois préfet.

_ Merci princesse. »

Bill lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle lui envoya une moue mi-agacée mi-amusée.

« Comme ça, c'est toi qui feras régner la loi à Pouglard.

_ PouDlard. Et ce n'est pas vraiment faire régner la loi, je ne vais pas être un auror tu sais.

_ Mais les autres ils vont t'obéir et te respecter.

_ Sûr. Je vais m'amuser. »

Percy prit un air choqué.

« Ce n'est pas fait pour s'amuser !

_ Ben si, un peu quand même. »

Bill éclata de rire. Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle voulait lui parler et il se pencha pour qu'elle puisse lui parler à l'oreille.

« Est-ce que tu pourras faire quelque chose pour Fred et George ? »

Il regarda dans la direction de ses deux jeunes frères qui continuaient de singer Percy avec des airs de plus en plus grotesques et des éclats de rire de plus en plus forts. Il ne put cependant retenir un sourire.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ça marche. »

Et Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis. Moi je te respecterai toujours quand même. »


	6. Projets

**CHAPITRE 6 : Projets**

« Maintenant que tu as une copine, tu ne vas plus t'intéresser à moi. »

Ginny avait dit ça d'un ton si plaintif que Bill en eut soudainement mal au coeur. Il venait d'annoncer, quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, à toute la famille, qu'il avait une petite-amie. Ce n'était pas neuf, il avait passé plusieurs mois avec elle et les vacances lui semblaient, cette année, presque insurmontables. Harmony et lui allaient être séparés.

Charlie avait peut-être raison quand il disait, en riant, que l'amour rendait bête et niais. Mais il verrait bien, lui aussi, quand ça lui arriverait. D'ailleurs, tout le monde se moquait un peu de lui, gentiment ou non, parce qu'il semblait particulièrement proche de Nymphadora Tonks. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et vu comme Charlie rougissait quand on lui en faisait la remarque, Bill ne doutait pas qu'il y eut dragon sous roche.

Mais là, il y avait sa petite sœur de cinq ans, assise à table devant lui, sa fourchette à la main et la moue boudeuse.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais plus m'intéresser à toi parce que j'ai une petite-amie ? »

La fillette acquiesça, faisant danser autour de son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs se deux longues tresses que sa mère avait mis bien des heures à faire le matin même.

« Mais non voyons.

_ Si. Tu ne vas plus être à la maison quand ce sera les vacances, tu ne me regarderas même plus parce que tu auras trouvé mieux que moi. »

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Ginny. Molly, qui commençait à débarrasser la table, bien qu'elle eut demandé à Fred et George de le faire quelques instants plus tôt et qu'ils ne semblaient par du tout décidés, posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de sa fille.

« Mais non ma chérie, dit-elle, ce n'est pas la même chose du tout.

_ Si ! Maintenant je ne compte plus du tout ! »

Ginny se leva de table et partit vers l'escalier. Molly leva les yeux au ciel mais continua sa besogne, tentant au passage de rappeler aux jumeaux qu'elle leur avait demandé quelque chose. Ne restaient plus à table que Bill et Charlie.

« Les filles, dit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est d'un compliqué. »

Bill acquiesça. Mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser sa petite sœur croire qu'il ne s'intéresserait plus à elle. Il se leva et monta l'escalier à son tour. Il alla directement jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte, probablement parce qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il vienne la voir.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Elle ne pleurait pas, c'était déjà ça. Mais à cinq ans, Ginny était déjà au-dessus des larmes. Avec des frères comme Fred et George, elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas être un pleurnicheuse. Et si jamais elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, il lui suffisait de s'en référer à Percy. A dix ans, ce dernier semblait vivre une vie de martyr. D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était aller à Poudlard l'année suivante pour ne plus supporter les plaisanteries douteuses de ses frères.

« Hé, princesse, tu me fais la tête ? »

Ginny ramassa Pilou sur son lit et se mit à le caresser comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal en vie. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis elle secoua la tête.

« Non.

_ Mais tu es fâchée.

_ Non plus. »

Bill soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Gin', ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une petite-amie que je vais t'oublier.

_ Mais tu ne passeras plus jamais de temps à la maison.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu crois que maman va me laisser m'installer avec elle maintenant ? Et ses parents ? Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ? »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de la fillette mais Bill vit clairement qu'elle hésitait à répondre, probablement parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne lui annonce finalement que c'était une blague et que, oui, il allait disparaître avec sa petite-amie et oublier qu'elle était sa petite sœur.

« Et puis, toi, tu resteras toujours ma sœur. »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ginny. Il semblait sur la bonne voie.

« Allez, continua-t-il. Souris, Harmony et moi on est ensemble mais tu pourras être un peu avec nous. Et le jour où elle et moi on habitera ensemble, tu viendras quand tu veux à la maison.

_ Promis ?

_ Evidemment que c'est promis ! »

Mais à nouveau, une petite moue, bien moins prononcée que les précédentes cependant, ourla la lèvre de la fillette.

« Vous allez quand même habiter ensemble.

_ Oui mais pas maintenant. »

Il se garda bien cependant de lui dire qu'ils envisageaient de prendre un appartement tous les deux sitôt leur dernières année à Poudlard terminée, soit l'année suivante. Le problème qui se posait, comme il venait de le dire à Ginny, c'était que Molly n'allait jamais accepter. Ça, il le sentait gros comme un dragon. Sa mère avait toujours été suprotectrice et elle n'allait probablement pas laisser son fils partir si rapidement. Même s'il était majeur.

« Tu n'as pas de quoi gagner ta vie. Tu n'as même pas de situation. Tu es encore trop jeune. Et tes études alors. Je te préviens, je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère. »

Il l'entendait déjà avec tous ses arguments. Et encore, ceux-ci n'étaient que les principaux, il envisageait à peine les autres plus tordus encore qu'elle lui trouvait.

Mais dans un sens, Bill n'avait encore que seize ans et déjà envisager de se mettre en ménage, c'était un peu tôt. Mais l'envie était trop forte. Il était convaincu que tout se passerait bien. Il allait finir sa dernières année à Poudlard, passer ses ASPIC et emménager avec sa petite-amie qu'il comptait bien épouser rapidement.


	7. Question d'âge

CHAPITRE 7 : Question d'âge

Bill allait entamer sa dernière année, Percy commençait sa première et tout le monde au Terrier pouvait l'entendre parader quant à l'honneur qu'il s'en faisait. Charlie, du haut de ses quinze ans, envisageait d'aller le perdre dans le verger ou dans les marais. A l'image de Bill deux ans plus tôt, Charlie avait reçu lui aussi un badge de préfet et comme la dernière fois, Percy n'en pouvait plus de fascination. Dans son regard, il y avait même comme un fond de jalousie. Il ne se passait pas une journée, pas une seconde même, sans qu'il ne lui demande de le lui montrer à nouveau. Il l'avait même épinglé une fois sur son t-shirt et s'était promené avec, montrant fièrement sa poitrine. Il bombait le torse et donnait des ordres à tout va aux plus jeune. Molly fut forcée, à un moment donné de lui dire de le rendre à Charlie qui, lui, s'en fichait un peu de son badge. Il allait le porter toute l'année alors si Percy voulait jouer avec pendant l'été, surtout qu'il n'hésite pas à se faire plaisir.

Un soir, Ginny faisait la moue, assise dans le salon. Bill s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qui la chiffonnait.

« Et moi ? demanda-t-elle. Quand est-ce que j'irai à Poudlard ?

_ Quand tu auras tes onze ans, Gin, répondit-il. Ne sois donc pas si pressée.

_ Mais toi, tu es déjà à ta dernière année ! On ne se verra même pas !

_ On ne peut rien y faire. Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard pour t'attendre.

_ Pas même en tant que professeur ? »

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et il flaira le piège. Il s'était longuement posé des questions quant à son avenir et il en était venu à la conclusion que Gringotts était vraiment ce qui l'attirait le plus. Un peu de la même manière que Charlie avec les dragons sauf que ce dernier leur vouait plus obsession qu'une passion.

« Voyez-vous, maugréait souvent Molly. Il est capable de vouloir en épouser une. »

Charlie rougissait alors et se défendait en maugréant. Evidemment, les jumeaux en profitaient pour faire leur numéro et avec des grimaces, mimaient un baiser enflammé de dragon… dans tous les sens du terme.

« Bill… souffla Ginny d'un air désespéré, le ramenant à la réalité.

_ Mais non princesse, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vais pas devenir professeur.

_ Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller à Poudlard sans toi moi ! »

Elle lui fit sa moue boudeuse, probablement dans l'espoir de l'attendrir et de le faire revenir sur sa décision. Mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de céder. Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas.

« Tu trouveras des amis, j'en suis sûr. »

A l'école moldue, Ginny en avait beaucoup. Elle avait même déjà un « namoureux » qui s'appelait Gavin et qui faisait souvent enrager Ron quand il clamait tout haut que Ginny et lui allaient se marier et avoir plein de bébés.

« Tu feras pas des bébés à ma sœur, hurlait Ron en serrant les poings. Sinon t'auras affaire à moi ! »

Bill en riait doucement. Lorsqu'il quitterait le Terrier, son petit frère serait largement prêt à prendre sa relève pour protéger leur sœur. Il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire là-dessus.

Ginny balança ses pieds dans le vide. A six ans, elle était encore trop petite pour qu'ils touchent le sol quand elle s'asseyait dans le canapé. Sa peluche sur les genoux, elle faisait la tête et Bill avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il prenait sa propre vie en main, plus elle boudait. Mais il y avait onze ans d'écart entre eux et rien ne pourrait jamais réduire cet écart. C'était beaucoup, trop peut-être, pour qu'ils puissent réellement partager des choses ensemble.

Et quoi qu'il ait pu dire, son argumentation n'avait pas l'air de la convaincre.

« Je suis grande maintenant. »

Il manqua de peu d'éclater de rire. Il se retint de justesse. Elle aurait certainement été véxée.

« Oui, Ginny, tu es grande mais pas assez pour aller à Poudlard. »

Ce fut à peine si elle ne tapa pas du pied.

« Et comment tu le sais d'abord ?

_ Parce que tu as encore Pilou dans les bras et que lui, il ne pourra pas entrer à Poudlard. Tant que tu le traîneras partout derrière toi, tu ne seras pas assez grande pour y aller. C'est tout. »

Lorsqu'il eut prononcé le dernier mot et vu l'air choqué, voire traumatisé sur le visage de sa petite sœur, il se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourra pas venir ? Les niffleurs sont mal vus ? »

Il allait lui répondre que c'était parce que les grandes filles ne promenaient pas leur peluche à l'école mais il préféra partir dans une autre direction. Après tout, sa petite sœur était encore très jeune, mieux valait ne pas trop lui en envoyer d'un coup.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux et je ne serais plus là pour le protéger. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, hein ?

_ Non en effet. »

Elle acquiesça, se leva et serra Pilou dans ses bras. Si elle n'était pas encore prête à aller étudier dans la célèbre école de magie alors elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, elle avait encore le droit de garder un peu sa peluche avec elle. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, elle allait le câliner et continuer à faire de lui son confident et son meilleur ami. Il irait partout où elle allait, l'accompagnerait dans ses jeux et veillerait sur ses rêves d'enfant. Il serait le gardien de ses nuits, le protecteur de son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour ne plus craindre l'obscurité et tous les doutes qu'elle amenait.


	8. Un choix difficile

**CHAPITRE 8 : un choix difficile**

Et Bill était descendu du Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Il avait embrassé Harmony sur le quai de gare et lui avait promis de lui écrire pour qu'ils puissent se revoir rapidement. Elle allait entamer des études d'architecture. Si elle allait au bout de son projet, elle serait la créatrice du prochain grand stade de Quidditch.

Bill, lui, avait en poche l'une de ces brochures vantant les relations sorciers – gobelins et il devait s'avouer que le projet le tentait tout particulièrement.

Arthur était venu chercher ses trois fils aînés à King's Cross. Molly n'avait malheureusement pas pu l'accompagner à cause des quatre plus jeunes, et surtout Fred et George que les vacances débutantes rendaient presque diaboliques. Mais elle félicita ses garçons dès le retour. Percy terminait sa première année avec d'excellentes notes. Mais ça, personne n'en aurait douté. L'histoire de la magie semblait être la matière pour laquelle il avait le moins de difficultés. Toute l'année, il n'avait ramené que des O. Bill pensait que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule matière où il n'y avait qu'à réfléchir.

Charlie avait passé ses BUSE cette année. Il s'en était merveilleusement bien sorti. Bill l'avait vu plusieurs fois réviser dans la salle commune, perdu dans ses parchemins et l'air sérieux. Il n'était pas du tout étonné. Il avait su concilier avec brio ses révisions et les entraînements de Quidditch. En tant qu'attrapeur, il avait une place très importante. Ceci dit, quelle place ne l'était pas dans une équipe de Quidditch ?

Enfin, Bill avait passé ses ASPIC et pensait s'en être très bien sorti lui aussi. Bien entendu, les résultats n'arriveraient pas avant la fin du mois mais il savait que Charlie et lui allaient êtres mis à l'honneur.

Au cours du souper, Molly gratifia ses garçons d'un somptueux repas.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose que les banquets de Poudlard, avait-elle dit en guise d'excuse, mais c'est presque aussi bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est parfait, maman, répondit Bill. Les elfes de Poudlard font figure d'amateurs à côté de toi. »

Elle rougit.

Assis à côté d'elle, Ron, âgé de huit ans croisa les bras sur la poitrine en faisant la moue.

« Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard.

_ Ça tombe bien, rigola George, Bill laisse une place vide. Et puis tu pourrais être avec Percy.

_ Non pas Percy ! »

La réflexion fit hurler de rire les jumeaux, mais pas le jeune garçon de douze ans qui se raidit si violemment sur sa chaise que ses lunettes manquèrent de peu de tomber dans sa purée.

« Mais va…

_ Percival ! cria Molly. Je serais toi, je me méfierais de ce que je vais dire. »

Il se renfrogna, plongea le nez en avant si proche de sa purée que Bill se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par se noyer dedans.

« Alors, dit tout à coup Arthur pour détendre un peu l'ambiance. Tu as décidé dans quelle voie tu vas te diriger, Bill ? »

Le jeune homme qui avait le regard fixé sur ses frères, fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par la voie de son père. Il acquiesça.

« J'ai… j'ai quelques idées oui. Enfin j'en ai une surtout. »

Il rougit, se demanda s'il pouvait réellement en parler à ses parents.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? insista Arthur. Le ministère ? Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

_ Non. En fait je… en fait j'ai envie de travailler avec les gobelins pour Gringotts. Ils ont une annexe au Caire et j'ai envie de faire ça. »

Un silence pesant tomba autour de la table, sauf du côté de Fred, George et Ron qui s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Quidditch miniature avec des petits pois.

« Le Caire, demanda Molly, en Egypte ?

_ Oui maman. »

Elle pâlit soudainement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ce fut Ginny qui se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise derrière elle. La fillette, âgée de sept ans avait le visage rouge de colère. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais elle foudroya Bill du regard puis, sans même terminer son assiette, elle quitta la table et fila vers les escaliers.

« Elle est folle. » souffla Fred alors que le silence pesait plus lourd qu'un hippogriffe mort.

Bill aurait aimé la rejoindre pour aller parler un peu avec elle mais il lui fallut d'abord se dépatouiller avec ses parents. Arthur et Molly semblaient d'accord sur le fait que l'Egypte était beaucoup trop loin et beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'il puisse aller y mener sa carrière. Et puis des métiers dans la banque, il y en avait aussi en Angleterre. Il dut leur dire à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne voulait pas juste être un employé de banque mais qu'il voulait travailler sur des sortilèges et des découvertes avec les gobelins.

« Moi je trouve ça cool, dit Charlie. Et puis c'est plus comme avant maintenant, maman, on peut aller à l'étranger et se débrouiller avec les hiboux pour bien communiquer. »

C'était amusant mais, quelque part, Bill avait l'impression que Charlie cherchait à prêcher pour sa propre magie.

Lorsqu'il finit par trouver le moyen de monter rejoindre sa sœur, presque un quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'elle lui en donne l'autorisation. Ginny était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle caressait Pilou qu'elle avait posé en travers de ses genoux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir. T'es pas bien avec nous ?

_ Si bien sûr.

_ Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ?

_ Mais parce que c'est ce que je dois faire. Faut que je me trouve un métier maintenant que j'ai fini d'aller à Poudlard. Et c'est celui de Gringotts qui me plaît le plus.

_ Mais on ne te verra plus ! »

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Ginny. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Mais si on pourra se voir. Je reviendrai. Pour toutes tes vacances.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis oui. Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule. Il y aura Pilou aussi. »

La fillette fit la moue.

« Fred et George disent que c'est juste une stupide peluche.

_ N'importe quoi. C'est Pilou et Pilou, il peut tout faire. »

Bill le prit sur les genoux de sa sœur. Le vieux niffleur en peluche avait perdu un œil. Molly l'avait réparé avec un peu de fil. Il avait aussi perdu quelques poils et un peu de rembourrage.

« N'est-ce pas que tu peux tout faire ? Hein Pilou ? »

Et pour accentuer ses dires, il fit bouger la tête de la peluche et dit d'une voix de fausset :

« Evidemment que je peux tout faire. Je suis Pilou Tout Puissant. »


	9. L'annonce

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'annonce**

Ce soir-là dans le salon, l'ambiance était à la bagarre. Molly tentait tant bien que mal de faire essayer leurs nouveaux uniformes aux jumeaux. Enfin, nouveau était un bien grand mot, il s'agissait de vieilles robes de Bill. George avait écopé de celle qui était le plus à sa taille mais il y avait un énorme trou au niveau des fesses (Charlie l'avait fait en première année en tombant de son balai et comme Percy était plus petit, elle avait racheté une robe et ne s'était pas souciée de recoudre celle-ci). Mais Fred, lui, avait l'air de porter la robe de son père. Ses manches étaient si grandes qu'on ne voyait plus ses mains.

« Bouuuuuh ! criait-il en agitant ses manches trop grandes. Je suis un Détraqueur ! »

Il sauta au bas du tabouret sur lequel Molly l'avait fait monter et courut vers Percy.

« Viens ici que je t'embrasse ! »

Percy, qui avait tout juste treize ans, leva brusquement la tête du roman qu'il était en train de lire. L'espace d'un instant, Bill eut la sensation de voir un éclair parcourir le verre de ses lunettes. C'était à peine si ses cheveux ne se dressèrent pas sur sa tête d'effroi.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! hurla-t-il. Fred veut m'embrasser comme un Détraqueur ! »

Et il bondit de son canapé, lâchant son livre. Paniqué, il passa par le dossier pour échapper à son frère, qui sautait à son tour sur les coussins pour le poursuivre. Il n'allait cependant pas bien loin. Molly l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le tira en arrière.

« Remonte sur ce tabouret ! »

Elle envoya un regard rageur à George qui était presque plié de rire. Fred obéit.

« Si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, continuait la mère, tu iras à Poudlard à la rentrée avec une robe trop grande pour toi. »

Elle planta une aiguille dans le tissu. De là où il se trouvait, Bill se dit que les jumeaux allaient être les premiers pour qui Molly n'allait pas pleurer sur le quai de la gare. L'année sans eux allait être une année de répit. Si ça se trouvait, elle attendait leur départ avec impatience.

Il quitta le seuil de la pièce pendant que Percy feuilletait son livre à la recherche de la page qu'il avait perdue. Bill rentrait du travail. Deux mois plus tôt, il avait enfin réussi à décrocher un entretien avec Gringotts et il avait finalement été accepté pour la formation d'employé de banque. Pour l'instant, il travaillait sur le chemin de Traverse à l'entretien des coffres. L'endroit était gigantesque et il truffé de pièges, il fallait faire attention à tout et à tout moment.

En passant, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny qui se balançait sur une chaise, Pilou sur ses genoux.

« Maman ? Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Molly se retourna, des éclairs dans les yeux. Si elle en avait été capable, Bill aurait été foudroyé sur place, aussi rôti que la dinde de Noël.

« Bill ce n'est pas franchement le moment. J'essaye de préparer tes frère pour leur première rentrée ! »

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant derrière elle les jumeaux qui faisaient tout un tas de grimaces.

« Avec Charlie qui va arriver en dernière année et à qui il faut racheter des robes parce que les tiennes ne lui vont pas et eux qui ne se laissent pas faire…

_ Maman je vais aller habiter avec Harmony. »

Le silence tomba soudainement dans le salon. Seul le froissement de la page de livre que Percy tourna se fit entendre. Fred et George eux-mêmes cessèrent de faire des grimaces mais ce fut uniquement pour mimer avec leurs index deux personnes qui s'embrassaient. Molly, elle, était devenue livide.

« Certainement pas. Voilà, la discussion est close. Passe-moi les aiguilles, tu veux. »

Il ne fit pas le moindre geste.

« Maman je pars, là, à la rentrée.

_ Tu es trop jeune, Bill.

_ J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis majeur ! Et puis je ne suis pas venu te demander la permission, je suis venu te mettre au courant.

_ Et les parents d'Harmony ? Ils en disent quoi ? Tu ne nous l'a même pas présentée.

_ Je le ferai.

_ Quand ?

_ Après la rentrée. »

Il glissa un œil vers les jumeaux, préférant ne pas dire tout haut qu'il avait attendu qu'ils partent pour Poudlard pour présenter sa petite amie à ses parents.

« Et après vous allez vous marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Pas question que je sois grand-mère maintenant !

_ Mais non, on va juste s'installer ensemble. »

Bill soupira. Il attrapa cependant la boîte d'aiguilles et la fourra dans les mains de sa mère.

« De toute façon je pars quand même. On a trouvé un appartement et on aura les clés une semaine après la rentrée. Je gagne assez bien ma vie pour entretenir ma propre maison. »

Il avait pensé que sa mère se mettrait en colère mais elle ne fit pas d'autre réflexion. Par contre, ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle planta rageusement quelques autres aiguilles dans les manches de Fred qui se mit à hurler à la mort, clamant à grands cris qu'elle venait de lui transpercer les bras.

Il quitta la pièce, un peu en colère. Sa mère devait comprendre qu'il commençait à avoir sa propre vie et qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours rester à la maison. Il avait fini ses études et il était en train de monter sa carrière à Gringotts.

Ginny sauta à bas de sa chaise.

« Tu pars vraiment ?

_ Eh oui princesse.

_ A la rentrée ?

_ Ben oui. Je suis grand maintenant tu sais. Je vais pas passer toute ma vie à la maison.

_ Et après tu pars en Egypte.

_ C'est prévu comme ça oui.

_ Je pensais que tu resterais jusqu'à l'Egypte. »

Il lui sourit.

« Dis le pas à maman mais avec Harmony on voudrait bien te faire une petite nièce ou un neveu. »

Les yeux de la fillette s'allumèrent.

« Haaaan ! Trop bien ! »

Bill plaça un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

« Chuuuut. Ne dis rien. C'est un secret. »

Elle chuchota :

« Je pourrais lui donner Pilou. Comme ça, elle n'aura pas peur.

_ Excellente idée ! »


	10. Une décision à prendre

**CHAPITRE 10 : Une décision de prise**

La dispute durait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Bill commençait à en avoir assez de dormir sur le canapé. D'habitude, lorsque Harmony et lui se disputaient, ça durait quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, et ils finissaient par se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Cette fois, ils en étaient arrivés là parce que Bill avait postulé pour l'Egypte.

« T'es rien qu'un égoïste, crachait Harmony. T'en as rien à foutre de moi en fait, tu as fait comme tu voulais et c'était tout ! »

Il avait beau lui expliquer que ça ne l'engageait à rien et qu'il avait juste postulé pour retenir une place et en discuter avec elle ensuite, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il commençait à en avoir assez maintenant. Elle le fatiguait. Alors il avait pris son oreiller et une couverture et il s'était installé dans le canapé dans le salon. Il avait pensé que Harmony finirait par lui dire d'arrêter ses idioties, de revenir dans la chambre et qu'ils se seraient réconciliés mais elle avait l'air de tenir fermement sur ses positions.

Ce soir, il en avait assez.

« Ecoute, dit-il alors qu'il mettait la table pour le dîner, j'ai retenu la place pour l'Egypte mais si ça t'embête je dis à Gripsec que je ne suis finalement pas intéressé et puis c'est tout.

_ Tu ne comprends rien à rien, Bill. »

Elle déposa le plat de salade sur la table, un peu trop violemment, ce qui répandit des feuilles partout autour, et elle s'assit. Il soupira, fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère qui montait doucement en lui.

« Ben non, je ne comprends pas. Mais peut-être que si tu daignais m'expliquer au lieu de tout le temps faire la gueule, ça irait un peu mieux.

_ Je pensais que tu finirais par saisir toi-même. »

Il jeta à moitié les couverts sur la table. Voilà, il était de très mauvaise humeur maintenant. S'il avait su, il aurait envoyé un hibou à sa mère pour lui demander s'il pouvait dîner au Terrier ce soir. Qui plus est, Charlie venait de terminer sa septième année et ils devaient être en train de fêter ses ASPICs. Il ne restait plus à la maison que Ginny et Ron et encore, ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques années. L'été prochain, Ron allait préparer sa première rentrée. Pour Ginny, ce serait la suivante. Bill se sentait prendre un coup de vieux quand il songeait. Sa petite sœur, qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques jours seulement après sa naissance préparait déjà doucement sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Bientôt, elle allait avoir sa première baguette. Cet été, elle avait multiplié les sortilèges sauvages. Elle avait neuf ans et elle ferait assurément une excellente sorcière.

Il se tira de ses pensées en s'asseyant devant Harmony.

« C'est le principe, dit-elle presque tout bas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus compter autant pour toi.

_ Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis. Si tu m'en avais parlé avant Bill, je t'aurais incité à aller en Egypte et je t'aurais même suivi. Mais tu n'as plus l'air intéressé par le fait qu'on vive ensemble. »

Il resta bouche-bée, incapable de répondre.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là.

_ En rester là de quoi ?

_ De notre histoire. »

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait piqué une feuille de salade au bout de sa fourchette mais il n'était pas sûr du tout d'être capable de l'avaler.

« Tu… tu me plaques ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait tout de même des larmes dans les yeux. Bill n'en croyait cependant pas ses oreilles. Non, ce n'était qu'une petite crise passagère, une simple dispute comme ils en avaient déjà eu des dizaines. Ça allait finir par leur passer, par disparaître. Ils allaient se réconcilier et dans quelques jours, ils en riraient. N'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

« Je m'en vais oui. Je voulais attendre encore un peu pour être sûre mais ton attitude me pousse dans mon choix. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi et je m'en vais.

_ Quoi ? Quand ? »

Elle s'en alla après le repas. Bill n'avait rien mangé. Il était anéanti. Il la regarda préparer ses affaires en se retenant pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne se retint pas elle. Elle lui dit avant de partir qu'il lui allait lui manquer et qu'elle avait quand même passé de très bons moments avec lui puis elle disparut.

Il resta seul avec sa détresse, pleura contre son oreiller, hurla devant son miroir et frappa son matelas de toutes ses forces. Epuisé, vidé de ses ressources, il utilisa la poudre de Cheminette pour contacter ses parents. Il trouva sa mère.

« Bill ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il lui raconta l'histoire en détail en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop sangloter parce que chaque fois qu'il reprenait son souffle, il avalait une poignée de cendres qui le faisait tousser. Voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle lui proposa de venir passer le reste de la soirée au Terrier. Il hésita puis finit par accepter.

Ginny fut ravie de le revoir. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Tu es malheureux Bill ? »

Il acquiesça, incapable de répondre tant la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge était imposante.

« Je suis désolée pour toi. Moi je suis toujours ta petite sœur hein ?

_ Toujours Gin'.

_ Je la déteste d'avoir été méchante avec toi. »

Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et la serra fort contre lui. Ce n'était que les paroles innocentes d'une enfant qui ne savait pas tout à fait de quoi il en retournait et qui avait encore bien du chemin à faire pour comprendre les histoires de cœur mais ces quelques mots lui firent beaucoup de bien. Ce soir-là, Bill prit cependant sa décision, l'année prochaine, il partirait pour l'Egypte. S'éloigner un peu lui ferait du bien. Il en discuta avec ses parents. Molly fut un peu réticente mais elle ne s'opposa pas à son projet. Ce soir, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de soutien. Et puis il ne disparaissait pas, il s'éloignait juste un peu.

Il ne put louper le regard d'envie que lui envoyait Charlie et il se demanda un moment s'il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de l'accompagner comme assistant ou n'importait. Mais il venait de s'inscrire à l'université de Londres pour une spécialisation sur la dragologie, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui proposer du travail.


	11. De hibou en hibou

**CHAPITRE 11 : De hibou en hibou**

Cette année était une terrible année pour sa mère. Il était parti pour l'Egypte quelques mois plus tôt et Charlie s'en était allé pour la Roumanie où il avait intégré une réserve de dragons. Molly était folle de colère. Ron faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard, elle restait toute seule à la maison avec juste Ginny qui rentrait le soir. Bill avait reçu une lettre de ses parents quelques jours plus tôt pour lui annoncer que Percy avait été nommé préfet. Il n'en avait pas été étonné du tout. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait eu son badge. Son petit frère en avait presque fait une jaunisse de jalousie. Apparemment, les jumeaux ne le considéraient pas pour autant comme une figure d'autorité. Et quand bien même, il n'était pas sûr du tout que ça change grand-chose pour eux finalement, l'autorité n'étant certainement pas ce qu'ils respectaient le plus.

Un matin, un hibou à l'air épuisé vint taper du bec à la fenêtre de son hôtel. Il lui ouvrit, laissant entrer malgré l'heure matinale un souffle de vent brûlant. La journée s'annonçait encore très chaude.

Cher Bill,

Je suis toute seule à la maison avec maman maintenant et c'est difficile. Maman me prend un peu trop souvent pour son elfe de maison. Je dois tout le temps nettoyer, l'aider pour la cuisine ou l'accompagner faire des courses. J'envie Ron d'être à Poudlard. J'ai essayé d'y aller aussi un an plus tôt mais papa et maman ne m'ont pas laissée monter dans le train. C'est nul ici sans toi et Charlie.

Fred et George m'ont promis de m'envoyer un siège de toilette en cadeau mais je crois que Percy ne va pas les laisser faire. En tout cas je ne sais pas si maman t'a écrit mais Ron est à Gryffondor. Il en a l'air content. A ton avis, je vais y aller aussi ? Tu imagines ? Et si j'allais ailleurs ? Ce serait la honte. Je veux être comme toi.

Raconte-moi l'Egypte s'il te plaît. Je m'ennuie ici. L'école moldue c'est nul. Je t'embrasse, grand frère, reviens vite,

Ginny.

* * *

Ma chère petite sœur adorée,

Maman m'avait dit pour Ron. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'il avait rencontré Harry Potter. Quand même, pour son premier jour à Poudlard je trouve qu'il fait fort. Elle m'a dit aussi que Percy avait été nommé préfet. En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ça lui va bien.

L'Egypte c'est chaud. Je ne rigole pas, il fait très très chaud ici et c'est parfois difficile de travailler dans ces conditions. J'ai souvent envie d'aller m'allonger à l'ombre et de ne plus bouger. Tu peux rigoler mais à l'occasion je me fais un sort d'aguamenti en pleine figure pour me rafraichir. Sinon travailler avec les gobelins c'est génial. J'ai vu plein de choses. Je t'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un petit collier doré que je t'ai mis de côté. Je ne sais pas encore s'il vaut mieux te l'envoyer par hibou ou te le ramener moi-même. L'ennui c'est que je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'avoir la possibilité de revenir à Noël. Surtout que papa et maman parlaient d'aller en Roumanie voir Charlie.

Pour Poudlard : patience ! Ce sera bientôt ton tour et tu verras que l'attente valait le coup.

Je t'embrasse très fort ma petite sœur chérie,

Bill.

* * *

Cher Bill,

C'est confirmé, on va en Roumanie à Noël ! Papa et maman voulaient que j'aille chez tante Muriel mais finalement ils ont jugé plus prudent de m'emmener. Oui ! Par contre, Ron, Fred, George et Percy vont rester à Poudlard. Et toc ! Tant pis pour eux. Je suis contente d'aller voir Charlie. Tu crois qu'il me laissera toucher un dragon ? Ou mieux ! Monter sur son dos ? J'ai envie de le dire à toutes mes copines de classe mais il y en a qui sont moldues et du coup je n'ai pas le droit.

Tu peux t'arranger pour aller en Roumanie ? Dis ? Je ne veux pas d'autre cadeau de Noël, juste que tu sois là ? Tu peux ? Ce serait trop trop bien !

Allez je te laisse, maman est déjà en train de m'appeler. Je me demande comment elle fait dans la journée quand je ne suis pas là.

Bisous tout plein,

Ginny.

* * *

Chère Ginny,

Sincèrement je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir venir. J'en ai parlé à Gripsec, le gobelin avec qui je travaille et il m'a dit qu'avec tout le boulot qu'on a encore à abattre ici Noël ce serait un verre de jus de citrouille, deux grains de sable jetés en l'air (je n'ai pas compris pourquoi) et basta. En gros, il m'aurait dit « va te faire voir » ça aurait été pareil. Quant à Charlie, je ne pense pas qu'il sera inconscient au point de te laisser approcher un dragon d'aussi près. D'ailleurs il a intérêt à ne pas le faire parce que sinon il aura à faire à moi et je te promets que ses fesses vont lui chauffer drôlement tellement je vais les lui botter !

Courage avec maman, embrasse-la de ma part,

Bill.

C'était malheureusement décidé ainsi, il ne retournerait pas chez lui pour Noël. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens financiers de se payer le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre, ni même en Roumanie d'ailleurs. Il aurait adoré pouvoir aller rendre visite à Charlie et revoir sa sœur et ses parents mais il avait fait son choix à partir si loin. Il avait beaucoup donné pour ça. Et puis il y avait cette fille, cette Yasmina, qui lui avait promis de lui tenir un peu compagnie pendant les fêtes. Et il devait bien avouer que cette perspective ne le laissait pas indifférent.


End file.
